Free Will
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When a Sunday School teacher poses a basic question Little Debbie (one of her students) gives her more of an answer then she nargins for and takes the lesson in a WHOLE new dirrection Humor at the end


Disclaimer: I don't own the copyrights to the bible

* * *

A Sunday school teacher posed this question.  
"Why can Lucifer never be forgiven?" Debbie raised her hand.  
"Yes Debbie," the teacher said.  
"He **can **be forgiven," she said, "Satin can't because he chooses not to be. The teacher looked at Debbie in astonishment. She never heard that argument before.  
"Can you elaborate," she asked ready to pounce on and correct what Debbie said.  
"Lucifer was made to be the angel of light," Debbie explained, "He was good. He was beautiful. But he was also prideful. He **chose **to sin. He **chose **to try to be higher then the Heavenly Father. He chose to become evil. The Father says "he who comes to me I shall in no ways turn away. If he were to say goodbye to his pride and turn back to the heavenly Father then he would be forgiven. But he chooses pride and arrogance. He chose to trick Eve. He didn't have to do that. He chose to try to blame Adam and Eve in the garden. He could have easily taken responsibility for his actions and apologized and been forgiven. He CHOSE not to. He made a choice to turn his back on humanity and to HURT them instead of help them and I believe the original good is still there somewhere but that his PRIDE stops him from coming to the Father and accepting forgiveness." The Sunday school teacher thought about that. She never really looked at it in that way before.

"I pray 2 things every night. The first is Father you be the driver and let me be the car. Your ways are not my ways. There are many different viewpoints because so many are too blind to see that what you want is the love and beauty of others. They instead condemn those who fail in their eyes. So I will not look at anyone other then you. You lead me in the right way."

"That is a beautiful prayer Debbie," the Sunday school teacher said, "What is the second one you say."  
"Shine a little light on the one who cannot see. Let him love you. Set him free. Oh Father set things right. Your love can turn darkness into beautiful light. Help me now to understand. Let me do as you command. In the name of your precious child. For the sake of your precious children. Amein."

"But Debbie," the Sunday school teacher asked, "Are you not praying for the impossible? If one cannot see how can what you want be accomplished."  
"With **man **it would be impossible. I was once told if anyone could take the DEVIL and make him good it would be me. I couldn't do that. No MAN could do that. But what is impossible for MAN is possible for the heavenly Father."

"Then why does the Heavenly Father NOT do that," Ore asked. He was an atheist and annoyed that his parents were forcing him to go to Sunday school.  
"Free will," Debbie said, "Maybe you heard of it."

"I heard of it," Ore said, "I don't believe it."  
"Really," Debbie said, "Who picked out the shirt you're wearing today?"  
"I did," Ore said.  
"Exactly. The Heavenly Father gives us all a choice like your parents give you a choice. Do we want to love Him or do we want to turn away from Him. He won't force us to love Him and He won't force the DEVIL to love Him either."

"He could force him to stop being such an ass," a girl named Rayne sad.  
"Not really," Debbie replied, "See part of the way He draws us closer to Him is through hardships and challenges. If we invite Him in He wraps His arms around us and protects and shelters us and loves us. He will do that for anyone."  
"What about the people who are lost in the darkness," Ore asked.  
"HE is the light," Debbie replied.

The bell rang. Class was over.  
"Remember to read chapter six for next week," the teacher said, "To prepare us for the section on the sin of lying." As the kids left the Sunday School teacher thought about what happened today. It was as if Debbie took over the class. She had taken the class in a totally different direction. Oh well, she thought, I guess the Father really is the driver. Now I'll try my best to be as good a car as I can be." She left the classroom feeling happy and satisfied. She was also a little bit confused but sometimes a child shall lead them. ... Next Sunday  
"Class," the teacher said, "Who read chapter six in our book?" Every hand (including Debbie's) went up.  
"Our book only has 5 chapters," the Sunday school teacher said, "I will now begin my lesson on **choosing **to lie."


End file.
